X-tra Terrestrial
by SimplyShiori
Summary: Sure it was strange in some eyes. Wrong in others. And probably pretty bizarre to anyone who wasn't close enough to know. Sure they were from two totally different worlds and, if previous circumstances had never occurred, they would still be looking at each other with ill-intent but hey if it's not broken why fix it? A two-part Kyoya x OC short story.


Hello everyone, I pretty much thought of this when I heard three different version of Katy Perry's E.T song (apparently I can't give you the exact link so yeah here the artists):

E.T Cover by You and What Army

E.T Cover by Everyone Dies in Utah

E.T Cover by Drewsif Stalin (feat. Anup Sastry)

So I hope everyone enjoys this. By the way, this is technically a song-fic but hey I think it worked out pretty well. There shall also be a part two that basically will be rated M for a reason. So yeah, just saying. Mind you I do not own anyone or anything related to the anime/manga Ouran High School Host Club nor am I profiting from this in any way shape or form.

* * *

Even her lips felt strange against his own, it wasn't as if the infamous Shadow King had never kissed a girl before, he has, but with her, it was just so utterly bizarre. Maybe it was the way her tongue ring rubbed against his bottom lip when she caressed it, or maybe it was because she never wore lipstick freely like the other women he had kissed — he remembers her telling him that it was a disgusting feeling —, or maybe it was the fact that unlike the other women his lips have come into contact with, this wasn't just a quick peck but a full blown kiss with all the _works_.

She grabbed the back of his head, fisting his dark locks, causing him to cringe slightly at the pain but he did nothing to stop her; the dull throb made the kiss all the more passionate, he secretly loved it when she showed her sadomasochist side. His hands, once settled on her hips, were suddenly ravaging her body, one hand grabbed her behind, giving it a nice squeezed as the other ran feather soft touches along her exposed waist; she shuddered and he smirked in their kiss. With closed eyes he moved her backwards until she was pushed against the cream colored wall as his lean body pressed firmly against her curvaceous one. Kyoya opened his mouth and her tongue darted inside and, as if practiced, their tongues danced together fiercely. Her free hand snaked its way under his black button up shirt and the other released his head and moved down his back before gripping his waist, her fingernails digging into his pale soft skin. Kyoya grunted and she smirked. Not one to lose, Kyoya left her mouth, noticing the slight pout on her lips, before he lowered himself onto her unprotected neck. Her breath hitched when he did, his tongue moved in small circles, covering the space in a thin layer of saliva, before he suddenly bit down on the pinked skin. Her back arched, her grip in his waist tightened, she tossed her head back an inch or two as a moan-like hiss escaped her gritted teeth. And Kyoya loved every second of it, the look in his eyes and the growing number in his pants was proof of that. He removed himself from her neckline and stared into her sea green eyes, a small smirk playing on his lips, as she slightly panted.

"You're such a cheater," she mumbled, a playful glare in her eyes. He fixed his glasses, pushing them up the bridge of his nose, as the smirk played on his face, "I just know what you're weak against," he said smugly. She quirked her pierced eyebrow before a sinister grin spread across her face, she lifted her hand and placed a finger to his lips. Her voice was like a devilish whisper, "And I know what you like." Her finger began traveling down his chest before landing at his belt, still staring deeply into each other eyes, she finished her descend and started massaging him through his jeans. She watched as his storm gray eyes hazed over with desire and his lips slightly parted; lips she took with her own.

"Roxie, thirty minutes left, get ready for the stage!" her manager yelled from behind the door of the dressing room. Kyoya and Roxie's mouths separated as their eyes went to the door that was currently being banged on. She sighed heavily; pissed for having yet another heated moment with her boyfriend interrupted. Roxie and Kyoya's relationship was secret, showing that they were together would be disastrous to their image. _"Those two worlds just aren't ready for us,"_ Roxie prospectively said once before and she was right. There was Kyoya, a second year student at the prestigious Ouran Academy, third son of the Ootori family and possible heir of the accomplished medical company that has a net worth of billions. And then there was her, Roxanne Jordan, born in North Dakota, US and daughter of a dairy farmer and a physician assistant, who moved out to California, ultimately becoming a famous multi-genre singer and songwriter. Their upbringing were too different, medicine and rock don't really go side by side like milk and cookies. Their relationship would stir up so much animosity that it would hurt the both of them extensively. Yes, that stopped them from going public with their relationship but that would never stop it altogether, the three year length was proof of that.

Kyoya backed away slightly, running his hand through his hair, fixing it, before he, like many times before, matched her footsteps as they walked; she was headed to the front door and he to the exit in the back. They both looked over their shoulders and smirked at one another, letting each other know that they're love war wasn't over just postponed. He opened the door and left, pushing his glasses, as she went to get ready for the stage. Coming through the unmarked backdoor, walking down the hollow hall and towards the Ootori private room, Kyoya couldn't help smirk, wondering if it was becoming obvious to the people around him. Every concert she had in Japan, she would discreetly send him a couple of backstage passes and he would reserve a private sector, the same private sector because it was the one with the best view of the stage.

"Mommie, you're back!" Tamaki greeted happily when Kyoya entered the large, lavished room; he grimaced slightly remembering why the Host Club was with him. _"I want to meet your friends Kyoya, you talk about them so much and they seem awesome. Bring them," Roxanne demanded playfully as the two of them sat backstage in her dressing room five weeks ago. Kyoya shook his head a little, "I don't think you want to do that." She raised a recently pierced eyebrow at him, the two little metal balls gleaming in the dim lighting, "Oh but I think I do, you just don't want me to, for what reason, I don't quite know." She smirked and reached behind her, "Here," she said handing him six backstage passes, "these are for your friends, make up some excuse as to why the manager wants you and them to come and all that 'cause I'm pretty sure you never told them about us." _Even though she was smiling and chuckling lightly, Kyoya saw the discrete look of sadness in her eyes. It didn't hurt her that he was hiding her from the world, even in love business was still business, it just hurt that he hid them from the people he trusted.

"Where did you go Kyo-chan?" Hunny questioned once Kyoya shut the door behind him. He glanced over to the short blonde, "I had a call to attend to." "For forty-six minutes?" the twins stereo spoke in a curious manner, their eyebrows raised in suspicion. Kyoya nodded at them almost curtly before taking a seat, his eyes focusing on the black laptop on the table besides him. "Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi said curiously, "Why are we here?" "The idol's manager wishes to have the Ootori family endorse the band commercially and to push the deal in their favor they presented my family with a number of backstage passes and this private booth for this concert. They **insisted **we bring others, after all they are still promoting a product and want people to know about them, the more that know, the better the sells for that product." The group nodded, all except Mori and Hunny, who titled his blonde head to the side cutely, inquisitively, "Really?" he questioned, "I thought we were here to see your girlfriend preform Kyo-chan." All, including Kyoya and excluding Mori, turned to Hunny sharply with large eyes. Kyoya quickly smirked, his eyes going back to the laptop, hoping no one asides from the twos seniors caught sight of his behavior, "And what gave you such a ridiculous notion Mitsukuni-senpai?" Hunny smiled, "Well when the singer got off stage you excused yourself saying you had to speak with the manager and now that's she's getting back on the stage you're coming back with a different excuse, plus, the manager messed you up, she came by looking for you, proving that you didn't talk with her. Oh, and when she came and saw that you weren't here she blamed the lead singer, your girlfriend Roxie-chan." Everyone soon turned their gaze to see a surprisingly shocked Kyoya, though that moment was short lived. Why fight it, she wanted them to know any ways, he thought. "Yes, I did go see my girlfriend." The room was completely silent as he sarcastically said to himself, "Jeez everyone don't talk all at once." Tamaki opened his mouth but was cut off quickly but the screaming fans. The Host Club turned to look out the window, Mori opening it and the screams nearly doubled in volume.

"And how are you all doing, I'm hoping my lovers are ready for the finale, yeah!" Roxanne screamed into the headset, a hand to her ear as she bent towards the crowd a bit, eliciting another round of screams from her fans. She always seemed to surprise Kyoya at how fast she could change. She still wore the outfit from earlier, a glossy black bra-like tube top and a ludicrously short metallic silver tulle skirt with a large shimmering black bow in the back and mid-thigh length tights; you could clearly see the giant tribal tattoo of a dragon that started high at her rib and went down to her thigh, the letters K and R tribally merging together on the side — the twins smirked at this. Spiked chains link accessories adorned her body, she had shackle-like chains around both wrist that faded into the ceiling, a heavy chain necklace, and broken shackles around her ankles; she was barefoot. Each finger had long, at least three inches, black caps that curved over slightly, mimicking long claws. Her make-up was that of metallic silvers suffocating her eyes that currently held pupil less contacts and one eye had small black feathers off the corner of the lashes. Her lips painted black, silver and white, a complex swirl of colors as glitter glistened all over her body but what was the biggest change was her hair. Instead of the shoulder length black hair clad with streaks of green that Kyoya was accustom to, she had straight ankle length bleach blonde hair that was dyed black one-third of through before brightening to pure white towards the ends. Staring at the girl who was on stage hyping up the crowd the entire group couldn't even fathom how Kyoya got and kept such a crazy, free-spirited individual; she was his complete opposite.

"Ya'll ready for my new single, lemme her you say 'yeah'!" the crowded cheered her verbal request and she smirked as one of her sharpened fingers pointed out to the crowd, "That's what I like to hear, let's makes this baby a hit! Roxie turned to her mates and nodded, an almost naughty gleam in her eyes, "Let's kill it!" The crowd gave her variations of cheers as they began playing the opening rhythm; a projection screened lowered.

_You're so hypnotizing…_

_Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?_

_Your touch magnetizing,_

_Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing._

Her vocals blazed against the instrumentals as the music video for the song played, Roxie playing a multi-colored alien with her skin fading into different shades of blue until reaching her smooth needle tip tail, and a teenager, who looked quite similar to a certain Shadow King, clad in black was staring at her and even though people were bustling around them, he seemed to be the only one who could see her. Everyone in the booth glanced at the slightly wide-eyed Kyoya before looking back to the concert.

_They say be afraid!_

_You're not like the others, futuristic lover._

_Different D.N.A!_

_They don't understand you._

The music video went to the Kyoya look-alike sitting on a street corner as people passed him by in a fast forward motion, people talking to him before leaving but he stayed looking forward, his eyes unmoving, his expression unchanging before she floated towards him; his eyes lifted up to her before she disappeared; everyone could see he wanted to reach for her. On stage her voice softened just a bit,

_You're from a whole other world,_

_A different dimension,_

_You open my eyes,_

_And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light._

Roxie was suddenly hosted into the air about thirty feet by her wrist, almost in a crucificial1 manner; people watched as she gripped the chains and yanked herself up, she closed her eyes and threw her head backwards as she arched her backbone and practically yelling the next line in the song.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me!_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison!_

Her body contorted sharply…

_Take me, ta-ta-take me!_

_Wanna be a victim!_

_Ready for abduction!_

Her hair swung recklessly…

_Boy, you're an alien!_

_Your touch so foreign!_

_It's supernatural!_

_Extraterrestrial!_

The video showed the boy grabbing her by the wrist, his gray eyes harsh as he squeezed harder but she didn't show any fear, she just reached up and stroked him face; her rainbow colored eyes showing so much dedication. He pushed her back and pinned her against the wall roughly, almost painfully. He kissed her cheek tenderly.

_You're so supersonic!_

_Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers._

The two stared longingly at each other…she leaned forward, the video zoomed to their mouths and lightly brushed her lips, an alien purplish blue color, against his pale pink ones.

_Your kiss is cosmic!_

_Every move is magic!_

A flash montage began, images of them together, sitting staring, talking, smiling, laughing, slowly falling for each other …

_You're from a whole other world!_

_A different dimension!_

A flash montage of her in various areas, scared, contemplation, pain, confusion, breaking, but only when she was alone, the few shots of them together showed none of this, just happiness…

_You open my eyes!_

_And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light!_

A blinding light blasted on stage and suddenly Roxie was only chained by one wrist, she hung almost helplessly in the air as she swung like a crazed pendulum. Her hair covering her face, her face serene but her voice, her voice screamed with passion.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me!_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison!_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me!_

_Wanna be a victim!_

_Ready for abduction!_

The boy whisked her away, it looked like they were running through the universe, his combat boots crushing smaller planets before he lifted her up, slowly, and sat her on top Jupiter.

_Boy, you're an alien!_

_Your touch so foreign!_

_It's supernatural!_

_Extraterrestrial!_

The music for the song slowed down exceptionally, light drums playing, soft guitar and bass. She was slowly being lowered to the ground; she lifted her head and stared into the crowd.

_This is transcendental…_

_On another level…_

_Boy, you're my lucky star…_

Her feet lightly touched down on stage and with pointed toes and graceful steps she walked across the stage, practically mimicking alien self in the video.

_I wanna walk on your wavelength_

_And be there when you vibrate._

Kyoya unknowingly stood and walked to the window, his hand placed against the glass, feeling the resonating vibration of her voice.

_For you I'll risk it all,_

She crotched down, hands fisting her stomach, her head tossed back sadistically, and screamed,

_All!_

She jumped up and continued,

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me!_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison!_

In the video, the two were screaming at each other, the muscles in their neck straining against their skin. You could clearly make out her words,

_Take me, ta-ta-take me!_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction!_

_Boy, you're an alien!_

_Your touch so foreign!_

_It's supernatural!_

_Extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial!_

She began morphing in the video, her tentacle like hair becoming long strands of black, her lips turning pink, her crazy multicolored eyes settling on a shade of bluish green, her skin changing to a pale vanilla. Her extra appendages disappeared, leaving only arms and legs. The video implied she was nude so he tossed his coat over her. The two began walking back to Earth, his arm protectively around her waist. In reality, Roxie stood up as the second shackle around her arm loosened and slipped off, her back was to the crowd, her legs in a slight spread, she grabbed her left arm with her right hand and looked over her shoulder, few saw but her eyes were directed to the private booth,

_Boy, you're an alien…_

_Your touch so foreign…_

_It's supernatural…_

_Extraterrestrial…_

The private booth was silent, everyone waiting to see when Kyoya was going to move. His lips were parted slightly, his breathing calm, his eyes were wide though it was hardly noticeable, his fingers pressed against the smooth glass; he was practically stiff, like a manikin. Tamaki whispered his name but that went unnoticed, his eyes were glued on the stage were his girlfriend literally just told him everything in her favorite form, lyrically, he found it so beautiful, though he would never admit it to anyone but her.

As she spoke with the crowd, asking them how they enjoyed the new single and whatnot Kyoya smirked lightly and turned away, pushing his glasses up his face once more. I'm the alien she says, he thought with a hardly audible chuckle, it's seems to be a bit backwards considering the circumstances at hand. He began walking towards the door, knowing she was about to get off stage and head to her room. He looked at the group over his shoulder and smiled a bit, "Come, we're expected soon."

Roxanne flopped onto the couch bed, currently in couch form, and pretended to be drowning in air, holding lightly onto her throat. "Water," she said in a false hoarse tone, "I need, I need water, please Miako help me." Her manager rolled their eyes but smiled nonetheless, "Really Roxie, unnecessary theatrics much," she tossed the badly acting singer a mini bottle of water, which she caught, an action that successfully pushed off three of her finger caps. Roxanne uncapped it and gulped it hurriedly; she ripped the bottle away from her mouth, smacked her lips together and let out a refreshed "mmm" sound before she tossed the empty bottle into the trash. A knock on heard on the door, which her manager opened as the singer lounged around.

"Ah, Ootori-san, it's nice to — Miako didn't even finish greeting him before Roxanne was there, her arms wrapped tightly around his slim body. She looked up to him, a pout on her still painted lips, "What took you so long, you're always here before I am!" He petted her head lightly and smiled at her childish behavior, "Sorry I had others to gather." She titled her head to the side, "Others?" He jabbed a thumb behind him and she peaked around his waist, seeing six other people that she had only seen in pictures before. She grinned, her sharpened fang teeth showing, before she buried her face in his chest. She released him and smirked, "About time you listen to me." He smirked, "Whatever you say." He walked forward and sat on the couch as she invited the Host Club in.


End file.
